narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lonely Hunger
She sat quietly in the underbrush. Dried tear trails ran the length of her face; she had done it again. How many times had she failed now? The number seven came to mind; it was supposed to be a lucky number, but she felt as unlucky as they come. Around her lie the decomposing carcasses of various animals; some predators, others prey. All of them were dinner for her. "At least they weren't humans you pansy." a voice mocked in her mind. Her worse half; taking all of the "fun" and enjoying herself while leaving Chigetsu with all of the guilt. "No one's making you feel guilty, you're the one putting this pressure on yourself; as if it's going to change anything. You ate people for breakfast Chi-chin, you're never living that shit down. Or are you trying to repent? Look at you, starving yourself and withering away" the voice continued. Apparently it didn't know when to shut up. She snarled in annoyance, any nearby wildlife scattering. The shame creeped in once more. "Face it Chi-chin, you're a monster that no one wants; cause you're cold-bloodeeeedd," she added in a sing-song matter before cutting off sharply. A scent. Human? She had chosen this island cause it was relatively isolated; locals dared not come here because of the legend of the white oni. Two had disappeared after all; their remains never recovered. Without realizing, she had settled into crouch, treading silently as a mix of hunter-nin and predatory instincts kicked in, following the trail. She then pulled back; "What am I doing??!!" she screamed at herself internally. Chi forced herself to turn around, only to have the mouthwatering scent beckon. It was so much better than the animals she gorged herself on. A tentative step would break into a quiet stalking.... ---- "Oooooh, it's been so long!" A woman shrieked in delight as she pulled something out of a paper bag. Honehime had come to the most secluded place she could find, for having just dined upon some fabulous chakra, it would be a while before having to find another source of chakra to leech off of. Ripping open the packet she had removed from the brown bag, she dumped several jelly beans onto the ground between her neatly folded legs. "Jelly beans..." She growled. Honehime loved jelly beans, but there was a problem: she was a vampire. It didn't seem to matter too much to her though, she still enjoyed chewing and spitting and... Re-chewing the jelly beans. Popping several into her mouth, she started to wiggle with excitement. "Mmmmmm!" She moaned, but was soon silenced by the scent of chakra. Perking up a bit, Honehime awkwardly opened her mouth. As the chewed remains of several jelly beans spilled out into the ground, her face suddenly grew serious. "Someone from the lab maybe..." She thought. "Or even worse..." Honehime looked down to look at the jelly beans that laid on the ground. "They want them..." She mumbled. She hadn't exactly bought the jelly bean she was eating, that was sort of the whole reason she had tried to hide herself. Honehime quickly reached down and seized all of her jelly beans. After hiding them in one of her skirt pockets, she awaited the arrival of her predator. ---- Another scent crossed her nostrils; jelly beans? Chigetsu shook her head to refocus, a small smile appearing as her mouth began to water. It was thicker now, teasing her tongue and tantalizing her other senses. She could feel something railing against her to stop; to cease and desist. Why should she do that? The meal was right in front of her as if presented on a platter; all that's missing was a bow. Closer now, Chi could see wisps of white hair over the under grove. A low hanging mist thickened as Chi's teeth sharpened. Abandoning her stalk, she broke into a sprint to cover the remaining distance between her and the young woman. It was time for dessert. ---- "Here she comes..." Honehime thought. She knew that her opponent would be difficult to sense due to the mist. Despite having a childish obsession with jelly beans, Honehime wasn't stupid. She stood in her place; eyes closed. Then, she suddenly felt a disturbance in the air. She knew her opponent was coming, but why? Questions still unanswered, Honehime opened her eyelids as the enigmatic woman approached her. Suddenly, several large, titanium spikes sprouted from the young woman's collarbone and shoulders. But these spikes were of no ordinary substance. Other than the fact that they were made from titanium, traces of radioactive substances could be felt. A powerful, radioactive energy permeated off of her bones. This would hinder anyone from getting close to her. But Honehime was ready to counter any other moves her enemy might make. "These jelly beans are mine..." She thought, her hands leaving her side as she readied herself. ---- As she emerged from the mist in a tackle formation, Chigetsu's nose would curl; the radioactive energy reaching her now. Alas, her momentum continued to carry her forward as the titanium spikes emerged, making the radioactive scent far stronger. She would then be impaled by them, the speed of her technique and the recklessness from her hunger proving costly. "Jelly beans...." she noted faintly. Oh so it appeared. The woman's body would turn into water, coalescing around the spikes and the adversary before suddenly stopping. The pure state meant a heavy dosage of the radioactive substance hitting Chi hard. She drew back immediately, reforming several feet away as she came to her senses. Shame washed over her like a cold shower as she began backing away. "I would have killed her...I would have eaten her..no...NO...NO!" she screamed internally, not realizing the last bit had snuck out. Chi turned to flee, stepping on some far flung jelly beans in the process. ---- Noticing both the woman's words, and the now crushed jelly beans, Honehime was both saddened and curious. Suddenly appearing in front of her aggressor, Honehime bared her fangs and hissed in a most unnerving manner. "You think... I'll let you attack me like that, and let you get away without explanation?" Honehime said, a tone of sadness in her voice. "You even trampled my jelly beans! Do you even know how long it took me to get those?" Honehime couldn't help but notice the streaks on the woman's face. Why was she sad? Maybe she was lonely, Hinehime definitely knew what that felt like. Back at the Project: Titan's Spine lab, she was almost always alone. Locked up in a cell, usually starved of chakra. But that wasn't what had driven her into depression those few months ago. It was simply that she felt like a nameless monster. She had a name, but no one would ever call her by it. She was assigned a number. No matter how she argued, she was never called by her name. Maybe Chigetsu felt the same way? "Oh... You look sad." After reaching into her pocket, Honehime extended her hand out to Chigetsu. "H-Here..." She hesitated. At least Chigetsu would be able to eat them... Or maybe not... Honehime wasn't really sure. ---- The hissing would do little to dissuade her as she continued her backwards retreat, her own fangs out. While the better half was in control once more, Hone's sudden appearance in front of her was doing little to help things. Chi's eyes flicked to the woman's exposed throat, hunger written all over her expression. She swallowed hard as her own throat burned, persisting in her efforts to escape temptation. "Stay away from me...I'm bad news." She didn't understand why the woman kept bringing up jelly beans, but if it would help her focus on not jumping the individual in front of her, she was fine with that line. Chigetsu would notice the woman's attention to her face; she wiped the streaks away furiously. "What are you looking at? There's nothing to see here," she commented defensively. She then stared at the jelly bean offered to her; the young woman didn't know what it was about the gesture, but suddenly she started laughing. It wasn't a happy laugh either; rather, the hysterical, maniacal, "I've given up" type of laugh. More importantly, she couldn't stop, losing her balance and sitting down hard. Still she chortled; at least, until the tears came. ---- "Well, that's odd..." Honehime thought as she stared at the woman who had clearly gone bonkers. "Maybe she doesn't like jelly beans." As she eyed Chigetsu, she couldn't help but wonder what drove her so far away from society. "Are you lonely too?" Honehime asked in an understanding tone. "I know I am..." Honehime fell back onto her rear into a sitting position. Hugging her knees against her breasts. She smiled in a very... Unique manner. As she tilted her head slightly, she showed off a pair of vampiric fangs as her face bore a stupid grin. "Are you like me?" She asked, gesturing torwards her fangs. ---- She stopped, tears falling silently. "That's one way of putting it...but please...stay away. I'm not healthy to be aro-" Chi noticed the girl's gleaming fangs, deathly sharp. "Maybe?" It was more a timid question then answer as she opened her own mouth, revealing similar fangs. Unlike Hone's, however, hers were still stained with the blood of her earlier kill. Chi would find her attention drifting to the woman's exposed neck once more; so tender and ripe. One bite wouldn't hurt right? She shook her head furiously. What was she thinking? This woman was actually talking to her and all she could think about was eating. "Stop it Chigetsu!" she growled internally. Desperate to distract herself, she changed topic. "Um....what's your name?" ---- "She seems really nice!" A childish Honehime thought. "My name's Honehime!" She said excitedly. But suddenly, that excitement turned into curiosity. Why was Chigetsu eyeing her neck? "Oh, maybe she's a regular vampire." Honehime thought as she looked at the young woman in front of her. "Oh, where are my manners, I'm sorry." Honehime said as she started to remove her jacket. Honehime pulled her arms out of the jacket's sleeves, and then threw her garment aside. Now, her arms exposed to Chigetsu. Forming a single, sharp claw on the tip of her right index finger, she smiled at Chigetsu. "You look like your starving." She said as she cut her left bicep, allowing the blood to run down her arm. "Don't be shy, have at it!" Honehime knew that if she wanted a meal, she'd want someone to provide for her. So she'd do just that for Chigetsu. ---- Chigetsu swallowed again as she tried to focus. "Nice to....meet you...my name is Chigetsu," she responded, her gaze falling once more on before stopping as she watched Honehime undress. "Wait; what are you doing??!!" the mouthwatering scent that had been somewhat muffled by the jacket now hit her nose with unrelenting ferocity. She licked her lips. The moment Honehime drew her nail across her skin, Chigetsu's eyes locked in. Honehime's voice faded into the background as Chi grabbed the arm, struggling to remain gentle as she lapped up the trailing blood. Upon reaching the point where Hone's nail entered, her fangs would sink in, before she began drinking. While doing so the young woman felt her body fill with energy; aches and pains washed away as her frame brimmed with vitality. ---- Innocent Honehime patted Chigetsu's head, she was glad that she could help someone. "Hee hee!" She giggled, watching her new friend viciously drink her blood. "I'm so glad you like it, Chi-chan!" "It really did feel good to give to others!" Honehime thought grinning. Despite the pain, she was still smiling. Having been an experiment in one of the Titan's Spine's lab, she was rather used to being pricked. Plus, she welcomed the fangs of Chigetsu with open arms. ---- Chigetsu finally pulled away, pooling together every ounce of willpower to do so. She knew if that she didn't, she would suck the poor woman dry; Chi didn't want to have another human corpse on her mind. "You must be think me a terrible person...s-sorry for being a bloodsucking monster," she commented in self-rebuke, her expression full of shame. However, what Hone would see is a complete transformation of her new acquaintance. Gone was the haggard and haunted look in her face; a bit of a blush stained her cheeks. Her hollow form filled out, revealing a lush figure. "Is there something I can do to repay you?" ---- Thinking for a moment, Honehime borough her finger to her chin and looked up ever so slightly. "Hmm... It's been a while since I've eaten... I only have to eat about once a month, but it's been three weeks since my last meal. Can you spare some chakra?" Hone asked as she repositioned herself to an indian-style sort of crosslegged fashion. She was sure that Chigetsu wouldn't mind her taking a bit of chakra. After all, she had let her help herself to some of her blood. "After I get my snack, you can have as much blood as you want. Since I'm a chakra vampire and all, I regenerate really fast... As long as I've eaten recently." ----